Saving Simon CH 4
by fangirl228
Summary: Betty enlists the aid of Marceline as they go to Save Simon with Ice king, Peppermint butler, and death


**Saving Simon Ch. 4**

**Their actual quest begins now! Please review, I feel like no one is reading this, which is probably true. **

"Alright lets get on the carpet and go to the candy kingdom" said Betty

"Wait why the candy kingdom?" Marceline asked questionally

"That's where my source is, come on" Betty said again frustrated

They hopped on the carpet and went to peppermint Butler's room in the castle*

"Okay Pepps, explain the plan.'' Said Marceline

" I was getting to that demon spawn" He spit "What is going to happen is that we are going to travel down to the realm of Death and confront him. He will judge Simon to see if he deserves a chance to be freed. If he is given his chance, we will use the dark magic to travel into his consciousness and reverse the curse. We will expel the dark spirit inhabiting the crown and he will keep the magic letting him live. Does that make sense?" He finished

"Ya, what do I have to do?" asked the Ice king

"You just have to be there as Simon to be judged?" Answered Betty

"Wait, so Ice king is being judge or Simon" Asked a confused Marceline

"Simon is being judged, but we need Ice king in order to access his memories" Said the Exasperated Peppermint man

"Okay, Take us there now please" Said Betty impatiently

Peppermint Butler chanted loudly in an ominous tone and a portal appeared in front of the four and they walked into the realm of the dead.

The place was dim, barren, and something resembling an elephant grave-yard. Skeleton-like figures ran at them but ran away as though they were afraid of Something. Betty came to the conclusion that that something was Peppermint Butler.

Finally after what seemed to be like hours of walking, they Saw a man in the distance. From his appearance, this was most certainly death.

"You are Death" Betty breathed

"In the Flesh, no pun intended" He laughed

"Peppermint butler, bro, what brings you Here" Death asked

He points to the ice king who is standing awkwardly in the back of the pack.

"Ah, Simon… It seems you want a second chance to be able to die? Or does your little Fiancé think she can save you? " he Laughed

"Um, the second one I think?" Ice King sorta Answered

"Okay Peppermint butler, What's the plan to free this Human?" He said suddenly becoming serious.

Peppermint butler explained the planned to him thoroughly and he nodded.

"Okay Simon, lets have you judged" He said patiently

Death put his thumb on the temple of the ice King's forehead. His eyes widened and strange voices seemed to fill the room. As soon as the judging started, it ended.

"Simon Petrikov, though you have on several occasions, cheated your way out of death several times, you have passed the Judgment. "

Peppermint Butler then proceeded to tell them what to do, " You must locate Simon in his conciseness, free him, and defeat the real ice king (not ice King the insane Simon, But the crown) and then leave when you find the memory of Bella Noche.

Before anyone could respond, he blew the dust on Betty and Marceline and waited patiently for there arrival back.

88888888888888888888888888888888*************************

Betty opened her eyes and almost started to cry. She was in the city, it was demolished, heavily bombed, skeletons and the dead filled the street, the air reeked of the scent of Death. Marceline looked completely calm.

"This is where I met Simon, Every one was dead… Radioactive monsters inhabited this place and I was all alone at the age of Only 7. He took care of me until he completely donked out and went nutzoids." Marceline Said quietly

Thoughts raced through her head, she should have been there for him, it was her fault he had to experience this. She pushed it away, they would both be dead if she stayed. Instead she Said," We should find Simon,"

They walked a long way until they encountered a Blue man and a young girl. No doubt who they were.

"Hey do you guys know where They're keeping Simon" Asked Marceline

The younger girl piped up first," Ask the Simon here, he knows more about himself than anyone here."

The Blue man said this," The Simon you're looking for is underneath the crown chained to it by ice, it's just left from where we are now. Just keep walking until you find it"

They turned and walked in that direction and entered another memory, it was one of his adventures to find ancient artifacts located in northern Scandinavia. It became very tough to walk in a straight line without falling down the mountain. They spotted another Simon.

He had Hardly even glanced at them before saying," Just keep going straight''

They nodded and continued into the next memory. He was standing in a class room lecturing the class with a rather nervous look. He had a piece of paper in his hand with something taped to the bottom. That's when the door opened.

"Ah, Hello Dr. Grof" he said stuttering slightly

The Class "OOOed" in the back ground.

He glanced back at them giving them the "the Shut up, it's not like that look, but it definintely won't be if you keep it up" look. They Silence immediantly.

"Yes I was wondering if you would answer this document very quickly, it's quite urgent." He continued

"Okay Professor, lets see what's the problem this time. Is the Campus not acquiring the perfect type of Cough drop? Because I'm not a Doctor of that specific field." She said Jokingly

The Class giggle in the background

She took the piece of paper and read it to the bottom where she gasped. Taped to the bottom was a ring with yes or no next to it. "Yes!" She Screamed " Yes I will marry you! What took you so long dum dum!?" She cried happily.

The students just sat there in shock, but then the memory faded away.

"That was a you just had to be there moment wasn't it" Marceline stated

"Yep" Betty Agreed

In the distance they saw their destination, Simon in chains who didn't seem to notice them. They started to run towards him.

**CH 5 is due soon, Please read!.**


End file.
